1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and particularly to a connector used in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as computers, need a plurality of connectors. The connectors may be, for example, USB connectors, or A-jack connectors. The connector may include a body and a metallic enclosure. The metallic enclosure entirely surrounds the body and may include a front plate and a rear plate secured to the front plate. The rear plate may be connected to a ground wire of the body, the front plate may be connected to a ground wire of a circuit board of the electronic device, and the connector may be connected to the ground. However, the metallic enclosure may be easily disengaged from the body. Therefore, an improved connector for electronic devices may be desired.